


Waves of Change

by Kravshaw



Series: Dungeons 3: Erotic Saga [4]
Category: Dungeons 3, Dungeons Series (Realmforge Video Games)
Genre: Cock Slut, Dark Elf, Demons, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Elf, Evil, F/M, Forced, Mind Break, Moral Degradation, Multi, Orcs, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, robe, satin - Freeform, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: The No-Vaginal-After-Three-Fanfics Evil sends Thalya and his army towards Termite Island. Thalya finds herself in a rude awakening when on a boat... I hate boats.





	Waves of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit guys! Thank you so much for your support! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Y'all blew me away *wink* with the views and shiz!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, same with any comments or requests!
> 
> どうも!

With the sun-soaked heroes of Lakesville defeated, Thalya and the It-Swears-Its-Not-Hydrophobic Evil’s army set sail towards Termite Island. With the boats procured and creatures packed, they set off in the open seas. This journey would take the better part of the night, luckily the Well-Rested Evil’s little snots were skilled boat workers, letting Thalya receive a much-needed rest.

Unfortunately for Thalya, the many days of hard work destroying the town and its surrounding inhabitants left her in need of a midnight drink. The boat gently rocked as Thalya climbed out of the captain’s nice comfortable bed. The curvaceous dark elf grabbed a robe from her “newly acquired” quarters. She groggily put the purple satin robe on, tying it messily. The robe fell on her form quite nicely, her hastily tied sash let the robe hang, exposing quite a bit of cleavage. Thalya yawned as she opened the door to the ship, the robe nearly dragging on the ground.

The boat was silent, odd for the motley crew who were loud nearly at all time. The villainous elf crossed her arms over her firm breasts, bundling up against the sea air. She walked down the wooden hall towards the mess hall, where the water was stored. She reached for the door but was slammed into it by something. Thalya fell to the dusty wooden floor, turning to see an Imp, a bat-like demon, standing before her, its spiny member hard as stone.

“Watch where you’re going, arse!” Thalya groggily yelled.

The Imp grunted and mumbled some demonic words before jumping onto the elf. Thalya’s eyes flickered as she found her strength drain, her movements even more sluggish. The Imp began pushing his member towards Thalya’s mouth, she fought against it, struggling to break free.

“I just woke up, why don’t you give me just a few moments.” Good-Thalya pleaded.

“Not the time, Good-Me! This one is gonna get thrown overboard!” Thalya exclaimed.

The Imp broke Thalya’s feeble attempts at fighting back and jammed its throbbing shaft into her mouth. Thalya groaned and twisted, but found that same sticky substance leaking onto her tongue. The warm goo calmed her, at least to the point of not killing it. She began to subconsciously suck it, spines giving an odd sensation in her mouth.

“Why do we keep finding ourselves in this situation?” Good-Thalya thought.

The Imp began thrusting its hips wildly, Thalya gagging and gasping for air. The bat creature grabbed her short silver hair and moved her at his pace. Thalya felt tired and battered, but at the same time, she felt a burning in her crotch, one she felt many times before. She slowly slid her hand down her body, avoiding the Imp, her hand reaching her nethers. Her pointer and middle fingers slid in and out of herself, like pistons firing away. The Imp’s muscles tensed, as it pulled Thalya to the base of its crotch. Thalya’s fingers dug into her, as tears wet her eyes. A stream of warm thick liquid exploded out of the Imp like a geyser, pouring down Thalya’s throat. The Imp pulled away, leaving a single connected strand of spunk from his member to Thalya’s still open mouth.

Thalya gave a single big gulp, as the fluid vanished. Her fingers pulled away, resting on her well-groomed pubic hair. Thalya felt a rush of ecstasy, her pussy quivering and leaking her own fluid. The Imp began to sniff wildly, like a bloodhound on a trail. It’s glowing yellow eyes locked to Thalya’s crotch as its member stiffened again. Thalya looked at it in the recollection of what would happen next.

“No! That is off-limits to you!” Thalya warned to the What-Seems-Like-Deaf Imp.

The Imp jumped to Thalya, its black leathery fingers grabbed Thalya by the hips. The robe parted in just the right way to reveal Thalya’s nethers to the excited Imp. Its shaft twitched, as a small droplet of semen fell on the wooden floor. The Imp lined up with the near limp dark elf, as it pushed itself deep inside her.

“Something’s inside! Oh, Goddess!” Good-Thalya moaned.

The Imp rocked its hips back and forth as a clear liquid seeped out of Thalya. The elf had never felt anything like what was happening at that moment. She had always stuck to giving things blowjobs, or other means, but this… This was different. Thalya felt that burning sensation vanish as a new sensation arise, something that made her feel whole. The elf couldn’t help but gasp in pleasure as this new intense feeling coursed through her body. The Imp took heavy breaths, its sounds distorted in some demonic way.

“Why’d we wait this long for something so good?” Thalya moaned.

“I never thought such an evil act would feel this good!” Good-Thalya exclaimed.

The Imp hunched its body over Thalya, humping sporadically, like a dog. Thalya met its motions with that of her own. Her hips move on their own, almost like they were their own being. Thalya’s mind began to fog, her thoughts and ideas numb, only focusing on the waves of pulsating pleasure rocketing through her. Her long silken legs wrapped around the demon, embracing it as their forms became one. Her weakness faded but replaced by a new weakness between her legs. Thalya instinctually leaned forward and embraced the creature’s mouth with hers, her tongue locking and twisting with the forked of the Imp.

“I don’t want this feeling to end!” Good-Thalya thought.

“We finally find common ground,” Thalya replied.

Just as before, the Imp’s body locked up, hard like paralysis. The Imp broke from Thalya’s kiss, as her legs tightened, locking the Imp in place. The Imp gave one final pump of its hips as it shot a gooey load into Thalya’s pussy. Her back arched as a feeling of electricity exploded within her. Her legs fell limp as the Imp unsheathed its member from the waterfall that is Thalya’s crotch. Their two liquids mixed on the floor, seeping into the levels below.

Thalya laid against the door, no longer weakened. Her faint breathes almost silent as a small smile forms. The Imp stood awkwardly for a moment before turning attempting to walk away. It, ironically, would be pushed to the ground by a force from behind, and fall in the middle of the hallway. Thalya, now fully awake and no longer weakened, grabbed the Imp by the back of the neck and forced it to the ground.

“You little arsehole! I TOLD YOU NO!” Thalya bellowed angrily.

“I’m not done with you either!” Good-Thalya declared.

Thalya was dumbfounded at her good side, sounding quite evil in her own right.

“Are we thinking what I’m thinking?” Thalya asked with a devilish grin.

“I do believe we are in agreement. Punish him!” Good-Thalya revealed.

I am indeed surprised they could finally get over this Dissociative-Identity-Disorder thing… Oh, sorry! Back to the action!

Thalya’s robe slouched to one shoulder as she turned the little Imp around, still pinned to the floor. She felt its flaccid member resting against its pelvis. She lowered her crotch on top of the shaft, only kept apart by a thin layer of purple satin. Thalya bucked her hips, pressing her clitoris against the tip of its penis. Her grip tightened around the hell spawn’s neck as she ground against it. Her hips gilded against it, the juices from before wettened the satin. Thalya gave little moans between thrusts, some rustling from the other rooms along the hallway could be heard.

The Imp’s knob flew at full mast once again, though the Imp’s expression changed to a pained look. Thalya gave a sly giggle as she hiked up her robe, aligning the spiny barbed tool with her crotch, still leaking juices. The lusty elf slammed against the Imp, both pain and pleasure vibrate through her. The Imp made a pained grunt as Thalya released a loud moan. Just as the two connected, the door to the right of them swung open furiously. An orc, his purple hair wild, as if he just got out of bed.

“Will you keep it DOWN! People ar-” The Orc roared. However, his roars ceased as he looked down to see his sultry commander riding on the Imp.

Thalya bounced on the Imp, going both up and down as well as back and forth. Her body was moving furiously, yet with indescribable grace. The dominant elf looked up to the naked orc, penis half-hard, her eyes gave a dark expression as she lifted her free hand and beckoned him over with only a finger.

The orc nervously shuffled towards Thalya, still riding the Imp aggressively, as she took his now hard schlong in her hand. She leaned over and gave a small and uncharacteristically cute little kiss on its tip before hastily and fully engulfs the orc’s penis in her mouth. The orc’s abdomen shudders as her tongue slithers around him in her moist mouth. The small droplets of the liquid leak from the orc, his musk makes her nethers leak more and more. The elf’s mind met that same fog, shrouding everything feeling and thought but pleasure.

Her hips bounce on the Imp, who gave more pained grunts with each landing. Thalya’s moans were muffled through the hard cock in her mouth. Her grip tightened around the Imp’s throat as she bucked into him one final time. A spine-tingling nova of pleasure engulfed her form. The Imp gave a shocked expression as it emptied its testicles into Thalya once more. The orc’s tool trembled violently as he released his load into Thalya’s mouth. Thalya released her grip and pulled away from the orc, his penis covered in a mix of his own spunk and Thalya’s saliva.

Thalya raised her hand and motioned the orc to leave. Without words, the orc bowed and returned to his room. Thalya stood up for the first time in ages, her legs still a little wobbly, and the waves hitting the boat weren’t helping. Thalya’s crotch profusely leaked lewd liquid as she stood over the Imp, now unconscious and covered in himself. Thalya managed to make it back to her quarters, where she removed the cum-covered robe, letting it rest on the large circular rug covering the wooden floor. Thalya sat on the side of the bed, no longer leaking.

“You know, this changes everything,” Thalya affirmed to herself.

“I don’t think I can forget that feeling…”

“I don’t like the evil things you do, but, if we do more of that… I’ll let it slide.” Good-Thalya divulged.

“You don’t sound so good now, do ya? Starting to think you’re my ‘Sexy-Side’.” Thalya giggled.

A short pause rang through the room.

“I quite like the sound of that. Call me 'that' from now on! Being good is overrated.” Sexy-Thalya ordered.

Thalya felt whole, not just from the sex, but also making allies with her split personality. This gave Thalya a warm feeling in her chest, but all that sex tuckered the poor girl out. Our little evlen scoundrel wrapped herself up under the nice warm covers and slept a nice deep sleep.


End file.
